User blog:Myth hunter/Welcome To Bullworth - The Worst School In The World:Chapter 9
After meeting in my room we all dispersed. Only me and Kevin were in my room. " Hey i wanna remind you something" Kevin said. "Yeah, what?" I asked. "I hope You remember Tim hit you in the head 2 times and there is a wound on your head and blood is coming out of it for the past 1 hour." He said. "CAN'T YOU FUCKING REMIND ME EARLIER THAT I WAS BLEEDING YOU IDIOT" I yelled at him when I remembered that the wound is paining. But it was not the first time I forgot I was wounded. Kevin then left my room. I first bandaged my head. Now I had to modify thee spud guns. Well I opened the spud gun and understood the whole mechanism. I noticed that if I add a few more small parts and a spring then I can increase its damage. I could have made a better new gun but I didnt have time. I added a few parts and I guess it's over all damage ability increased. I then got an idea. If we have metal cans then we can deal more damage. After some modification it was finnally ready. I also implemented a good aiming system. I added 2 small metal rod at adequate distance such that if the two are in a line then the thing appearing through a small circle at the end of the gun will be the point that will be hit. "I finally made it!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing Danny?" Ricky asked in a sleepy voice."We are trying to sleep" Peanut said again in a sleepy voice. "When do you guys came in the room" I asked. "When you were messing with your crazy project. It is 3 am now. Switch off the lights and sleep" Ricky said before falling on the bed. "But see what i made" I said but noticed that Peanut and Ricky were asleep. I should also sleep now. I must wake up within 5 hours for school. Next day- 8:30 am "Wake up psycho!" Kevin said pushing me."What do you want, prick?"I asked in a sleepy voice. Kevin said "Nothing but it 12:am and you were sleeping during the first class today". "Why didn't you woke me earlier you bastard!" I yelled as got up from my bed. "Relax, don't burn anything here" He said. "I am going to rip your heart out" I said. "Calm down it is 8:30 am. Get up other wise my lie will come true." He said. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a bath within 15 minutes. There were 15 minutes left before the class starts. I quickly changed into my uniform, a blue Bullworth vest, and put on my black digital watch. I always wear my black sport shoes. I then checked my class schedule, today i had shop and photography. I then picked up my camera and left my room. There were 10 minites left before photography class. I decided to go to the cafeteria and grab some food. I was dying from hinger. I ran towards the cafeteria. As I entered the cafeteria the 2 preppies saw me. One was about to attack me. But the other prep stopped him pointing to wards Norton, Hal and Peanut and whispering to him "Look we are just two and there are four including that Daniel. We can't pick a fight right now". The two then left ths cafeteria. I went to the greaser's table a told Peanut, "Hey there is a slight change of plan". "What?" He asked. "We no longer need spuds. I have got something new. Classes are starting soon. I will tell the whole thing later at lunch time". "OK" he replied. I then grabbed 3 apples and ate them within 5 minutes. I am a faster eater. 2minutes left. I then headed for photography class. "Today you all would have to get 5 photographs of banners around the school" Ms. Phillips said. I left the class to photograph the banners. First one was on the main building, second on the girls dorm, third on Harrington House, fourth in the library and fifth in the Autoshop. I photographed the main building, girls dorm and Auto shop first as I knew I would be in trouble at the library and Harrington house. I just hoped that all those Preps and Nerds were in there classes. Since the nerds were weaker I went to library first. It was just in front of the library. As I approached it, I saw a nerd there holding a bottle rocket launcher. "You bully, get out of the library!" He shouted before he started to fire bottle rockets at me. He was probably alone there, not much nerds skip classes. I dodged the rockets. After 4 rockets he had to reload. Before he could do anything I tackled him and the ground and punched him badly until his face was bleeding badly and he was knocked out. I took the photograph of the Banner. Harrington house next. Now here's a bit of problem. Anyway I went to harrington house and photographed the banner. Just as I clicked a photo, a few preps saw me. I was not in mood of fighting, so I ran towards the Fountain because generally there is 1 prefect patrolling there. And I was right, there was medium sized prefect present there. He saw the preps attacking me. When the Preps saw him approaching they fleed with the prefect chasing them. Since I had all 5 photos now, I went back t the class room. I passed it. After having our lunch I was sitting with the Greasers in the auto shop before second class. "So, what's the change of plan you been talkking about?"Ricky asked me. "We no longer need spud cans for the guns" I said. "What? How are we gonna take over those sneaky bastards and trust fund turds without spud guns". Peanut said. "I did some modifications in the spud guns, now they dont necessarily need spuds. They can throw empty cans with greater force. This way they will do more damage" I replied. "Looks like we got a gun expert here" Hal said. "But how are we gonna get the cans"Ricky inquired. "We can use anything from empty spud cans and cold drink cans to metal peices of appropriate shape and size."I replied. "We can get it from the Junkyard in New Coventry" Johnny asked as he entered the scene. "So I guess after school we have to rush to New Coventry. We will attack at night. Meet me behind Boys Dorm at 7 PM"I said. Just 5 minutes later the bell rang-It was time for shop class. I headed towards my bike stand as I was not allowed to work on cars. "All you have to do is to fix the wheels and the chain properly in the bicycle" Neil told me. It didn't took me much time to do it. After shop class, I rushed towards the main building because of something important-I remembered I didn't pee since morning-and I can't become the next Algernon. I ran into the toilet, then did the most important thing. "Job done" I said to myself before I ran towards the Boys Dorm to meet everyone. I saw Hal, Norton, Ricky, Peanut and Kevin waiting for me in front of the dorm. "We can find some suitable cans for your gun at the Junkyard" Ricky suggested. "Alright, Just one question. Where the hell is it?" I asked. "In New Coventry. Come on, I will lead you there." Peanut told me. "You can take my bike if you want" Kevin told me since Peanut was on a Racer bike and I didn't had a bike. I got on kevin's bike and started heading towards the junkyard along with Peanut. We were just entering new Coventry when a tall black guy wearing an orange shirt unexpectedly threw a fire cracker towards me. It disbalanced my bicycle. Just then another short guy in Orange clothes pulled me of the bike. Category:Blog posts